A mounting structure of a deck board, described in JP-A-2007-191127, is known as an example, in which the deck board is supported by a link mechanism so as to be capable of movement between upper and lower positions. The link arms of the link mechanism are arranged on the respective sidewalls of the luggage area. A support pin is provided on the distal end of each link arm so as to project into the vehicle interior. On the other hand, a bearing device for rotatably supporting the support pin projecting into the vehicle interior is bolted to the underside of the deck board.
However, according to the above structure, the components of the link mechanism should be arranged on the underside of the deck board and the sidewalls of the luggage area. Further, the components on the two sides should be linked when the deck board is mounted in the luggage area. Particularly, circular-arc grooves, for allowing the support pins to penetrate, should be formed through base plates mounted to the sidewalls of the luggage area. Thus, the number of components may be increased, and the mounting operation may be complicated.